


Influenza

by MaiMaiEwe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiMaiEwe/pseuds/MaiMaiEwe
Summary: MC was sick. I mean really sick...You know when you wake up one day feeling perfectly normal, but over the next few hours, you feel like shit? THAT sick.Typical sickfic ft. the brothers. Plus some appearances from the undateables.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	1. Influenza

MC was sick. I mean really sick...

You know when you wake up one day feeling perfectly normal, but over the next few hours, you feel like shit? THAT sick. 

MC clutched her head as a piercing headache shot through her skull. She was currently in her final class of the day, Potions, with Satan, Mammon, and Belphie; trying her best to hide her obvious discomfort. 

The teacher explained something about whatever potion they had to practice today, as MC tried her best to drown out any form of sound/light that was assaulting her brain. She kept her head on the desk, as Satan wrote notes diligently next to her. MC was getting worse as the clock ticked on. Satan glanced over at MC’s form as the teacher began to let the students prepare to make the potion themselves. Today, it happened to be a simple sleep potion, something Satan has prepared before. Satan carefully roused MC from her stupor as her head shot up to glance at the clock. She flinched as her eyes quickly shut from the lights hitting her eyes. “Are you alright?” Satan asks as MC painfully smiles, “Yep, never better.” She lied.

MC began to help Satan collect various ingredients to prepare the potion, but she left most of the mixing and stuff to him. MC felt woozy as Satan quickly prepared the potion, before once again glancing back over at her, watching as she stared into nothingness. “MC?” He asks again, taking in her pale face, “Are you sure you’re alright? I can take you to the nurse's office if you want?” MC can only nod, as she felt herself get progressively worse. There was no way she could hide it anymore. Nausea in her stomach plus the pounding in her skull only added to her discomfort. She felt like she was dying. Satan, taken aback by MC’s willingness, immediately looks for the teacher to let him know of MC’s condition. MC felt her skull was about to explode as her senses became painfully heightened. “Oi! MC, you alright?” Mammon and Belphie came over to her as she felt herself sway, black spots dancing in front of her vision. “I’ll be okay. Just a little t...tired…” The last thing she saw as she felt herself fall and her consciousness waver was Mammon quickly running towards her. “MC!?”

Lucifer and Diavolo sat in the student council room per usual preparing for the meeting that would be held after the final class of the day. Lucifer was preparing handouts for the meeting while Diavolo was enjoying some tea prepared by Barbatos. However just as the final bell of the day was about to ring, “Lucifer!” Belphie burst through the doors of the Student council room with Satan right on his tail. Lucifer looks up surprised, as his youngest brother attempted to catch his breath, “It’s MC!” Lucifer only glanced at Diavolo, before Diavolo gave a nod, did Lucifer run off with his brothers to go check on MC. 

Mammon was already in the office with MC when Lucifer and his other 2 brothers arrived. The current nurse at RAD was more of a formality since demons don’t really get sick/injured, thanks to their fast healing. The nurse was not experienced when it came to human illnesses and left the room to let the brothers attend to the human exchange student, so Satan sent a text to Solomon to have him come over and examine MC. MC looked ghastly pale and sweat was clinging to her forehead as she rested in the bed. Lucifer dismissed his brothers and promised to update them on the human’s condition but Mammon was reluctant to leave. Lucifer let him stay until Solomon arrived, and they both sat at MC’s bedside. 

MC groans as she tosses and turns restlessly in her sleep. Mammon reached out to grab her hand in hopes of calming her down, but as soon as he touched her skin he pulled back alarmed, “She’s burning up!” Lucifer looked questioningly at Mammon as he pulled off one of his gloves to feel her forehead. “Hmm, that is quite a high fever…” Lucifer states, trying his best to hide his obvious concern. “IS MY HUMAN DYING!?” Mammon quickly jumps up and begins pacing around the room. Lucifer could only groan before walking over to a cabinet and grabbing a washcloth. He soaked the washcloth in a water bowl that was at MC’s bedside and gently placed it on her forehead. 

Soon enough the sorcerer appeared and walked briskly over to MC’s bedside. “Alright, so what happened?” Solomon asks. Mammon fills him in on what happened to Potions class. Solomon asks both of the demons to leave to let Solomon examine them, Mammon refuses to leave, but Lucifer dragged him out of the room with him. 

Lucifer and Mammon wait out in the hallway to hear news from Solomon. Mammon tells the rest of the brothers about MC’s predicament, and Lucifer informs Lord Diavolo. As the final bell rings, soon everyone appears rushing down the hallway to be close to MC. Lord Diavolo arrives with Barbatos and the brothers arrive one by one. “Why are you all here? Please we still have a student council meeting to attend,” Lucifer asks, staring at not only his brothers but Lord Diavolo as well. “How could I possibly host a meeting while one of my exchange students is ill?” Diavolo states while looking bewildered at Lucifer.” Before Lucifer could refute, Satan asks, “How is she doing?” Mammon immediately answers, “She’s dying! I swear she’s going to–” Lucifer smacks him over the head, “Idiot, she’s not dying. Don’t go spouting such nonsense.” 

“Oh no~ I knew she didn’t look too well today!” Asmo says, “Her skin looked so pale at lunch, but I thought it was because she wasn’t hydrated” Levi can only agree, never bothering to look up from his D.D.D, “It says online that it’s flu season for humans right now?” Satan peers over Levi’s shoulder to look at the article on his phone, “Hmm, don’t they usually have a vaccine for that?” Barbatos chimes in, “My Lord, we never did check the vaccine records of the exchange students before they came.” Lord Diavolo ponders, “It seems that we didn’t, but we don’t know yet if it’s the flu.”

Just then Solomon reemerged from the room, taking in the audience of demons concerned for their human. “Oi! Spit it out! Is she dying?” Mammon asks first, before receiving multiple facepalms from his brothers. Solomon only smiles, “It’s just a virus, most likely the flu,” he says nonchalantly. Levi laughs at Mammon, “Told you!” Solomon steps to the side to discuss treatment with Lucifer and Lord Diavolo, while the other brothers head in to see MC. 


	2. Problems

MC tossed restlessly in her sleep, listening to the multiple whispers at her bedside in her semi-conscious state. “Her poor skin~ Oh we are going to have to do something about that.” Asmo frantically replaced the rag on her forehead. It felt really nice against her pounding skull. “Online it says chicken soup is good for humans?” Levi states looking up from his D.D.D. Beel and Belphie look up, “I don’t mind making that for her,” Beel says, “We’ll start heading to Hell’s Kitchen now then, let us know if there’s anything else we need.” Belphie states dragging Beel out of the room with him. Mammon paced through the room, before standing on guard by her bedside, “Alright! Give my human some room.” Satan just smiles before coming over and smacking Mammon upside the head, “Ow! Geez, did it have to be in the same spot as Lucifer’s!” From that you can hear Levi snicker, “Like father like son,” he mutters. Before Satan turns around with a rage-filled glare in his eyes and his fist raised, “Do you want to be next?” 

MC finally having enough of the brothers’ antics decides to open her eyes. “Oi, oi, oi! She’s waking up!” Mammon exclaims. MC grimances at the bright lights assaulting her eyes, before letting them adjust to the demons in front of her. “Hey guys…” She groans, making the attempt to sit up in her bed before being pushed back down by Asmo, “Ah, ah, ah~ Get all the beauty rest you can for right now,” he smiles. “Ya, you look like crap.” Mammon adds, getting smacked again but this time by Asmo. Just then, Lucifer enters the room, “Good you’re awake,” he states. His brothers move out of the way to let the eldest by her side. Lucifer gently takes a thermometer (given to him by Solomon) and places it under her tongue, he waits for the beep before reading, “100.3℉. Looks like we need to take you home now.” Lucifer looks up at his brothers, before staring at the 2nd-born, “Mammon, I need you to carry MC back to the House of Lamentation.” Mammon instantly looks pleased at his new assignment, glancing over at MC to see her smile. The rest of the brothers groan in disapproval. “But you are to take her straight to her room. Nothing else,” Lucifer adds, already regretting his decision. “Got it! No problem!” Mammon proceeds to gather MC into his arms and walk out of the nurses office with MC, letting her eyes close against Mammon’s chest. “As for the rest of you,” Lucifer turns to his other brothers, “I need you to make sure that you can take care of MC until I get home. I have to head up to the human world to get some things for her.” Satan, Levi, and Asmo nod before Lucifer gets up and leaves the office. 

Back at the House of Lamentation…

MC is carefully laid in her bed as she begins to regain consciousness from the journey from RAD. “T-thanks,” she coughs, as Mammon takes a seat at the foot of her bed. His face is filled with concern as she hacks whatever is sticking in her lungs, it’s been awhile since she felt this bad. “Is there anythin’ I can do for ya?” Mammon asks, as he tries his best to hide the tint in his cheeks. MC shakes her head, “No,” she thinks in her feverish state, “no, I’ll be okay.” She says as she settles herself under the covers once more. Her body was shivering from the high fever, despite the warm blanket that was enclosing her. 

She shifts herself closer to Mammon, trying to steal some of his body heat, as his cheeks burn a brighter pink than before. “Oi! What are ya doing?” He looks down at MC, her eyelids already drifting close, taking in her shaking frame. “Ah geez, you humans are too fragile,” Mammon mutters before attempting to find another blanket in her closet. He finds one hidden in the back and brings it over to her. He carefully drapes the fabric over the top of her, hoping that her shivering would stop soon, but it never does. He plops himself on the bed and glances down at his D.D.D., debating on whether he should call Lucifer or not, but before he can think anymore he feels her warmth on his arm. He looks down to see her nuzzling her face into the back of his palm, panting as her fever sets her back in a delirious state. Suddenly she yanks him down, “Oi! Oi! Oi!” Mammon shouts as he catches himself before smashing into her small frame. 

“Hey is she sleeping ye–What are you doing?” Belpheghor asks from the bedroom doorway, taking in the sight of Mammon pining MC down on the bed. “I knew you were scumbag, but even this is a bit much for you Mammon.” Mammon quickly jumps off of MC, “It’s not what it looks like I swear!” Mammon sputters out, but Belphie groans before proceeding to walk back out into the hallway towards the kitchen as Mammon looks up surprised. It’s clear that Belphie wasn’t going to believe what he said, “Damnit, Belphie!” Mammon gets up and chases him into the hallway, leaving MC to let her rest for a bit. 

Beelzebub stands in the kitchen prepping some ingredients for MC’s chicken noodle soup, while Belphie stands to the side making sure his twin doesn’t eat it all. Mammon sits at the counter playing on his D.D.D. while the remaining brothers are all sitting in the living room doing various activities. Satan is currently researching everything about human influenza in his biology book collection. Asmo is painting his nails while trying to decide which color would suit MC best, since he was obviously going to spoil her with a spa routine. Levi is playing on his Nintendo Switch on the couch, thinking about letting MC borrow it in case she can’t leave her room for a while. They all wait for Lucifer to return, but each of them will periodically crack open MC’s door just to make sure she is still resting. 

Satan shuts his book glancing up at the time, “It’s been awhile since Lucifer left. I’m going to go check on MC again.” Satan avoids the jealous glances his brothers give him while he stands to walk to MC’s room. Upon entering, he sees that she is still in the same position she was in last time and prepares to leave the room, however, a groan from her lips makes him pause. He walks over to her bedside and sees the sweat sticking to her face with her eyes screwed painfully shut. Satan removes the cool towel from her forehead (courtesy of Asmo) and places his hand on her forehead removing it almost immediately in alarm. “Shit,” he mutters as he pulls out his D.D.D. to call Lucifer. 

"Satan? What's wrong?" Lucifer answers almost immediately after the first ring. "MC's fever has gone up. It's too high. What should I do?" Satan asks. As much as Satan doesn't like Lucifer, he still will confide in him when he needs help, and this is one of those situations. Lucifer pauses, "I'm arriving back to the Devildom now, but I need you to contact Simeon and Solomon and have them come over. Please tell them it's urgent. I'm rushing home now and will be there in less than 5 minutes. Just make MC as comfortable as you can until I arrive." Lucifer ends the call. Satan glances at MC's pale figure before jumping into action. "Guys we have a problem!"

* * *

Lucifer arrives in the portal room at Lord Diavolo's castle, instantly running from the room, never bothering to stop to see the Prince or his butler. Lucifer takes off to the sky and lands at the House of Lamentation in record time.

Once inside, he rushes to MC's room to find her shivering under the covers and an unsettling paleness in her completion. Satan stands back from the bed to let him closer. Lucifer once again takes MC's temperature but as soon as he hears the beep, his heart drops, "Damn it. Get a bath ready now!" Satan stares at the thermometer in panic before he rushes into the bathroom to get the water running. Asmo leans over to pick it up, "103.9," he says into his D.D.D. while on a call with Solomon. Lucifer quickly removes the blankets from MC's body before scooping her up into his arms and taking her into the bathroom. Mammon recovers from his shock from his brother's outburst, following him into the bathroom as well. 

Satan stands on one side of the tub, moving out of the way to let Lucifer through. Lucifer gently lowers MC into the water, as she instantly begins to cry out. "Oi what are ya doing to her!" Mammon asks, concerned. Lucifer nor Satan reply as they both attempt to hold a good portion of MC's body under the cool water. MC thrashes in their grips but it's no use. She's powerless against 2 demons, as the water begins to soak into her pajamas. "P-p-please s-stop," she cries, but Lucifer doesn't let go. Mammon approaches and attempts to pull Lucifer away, unable to handle his human's cry for help. Satan pushes him away, "We're trying to save her moron! Her fever could kill her!" Satan growls, his demon form emerging. The other brothers stare from outside the bathroom door, each with shock on their faces. “Please MC, I need you to calm down,” Lucifer attempts to hush her sobs. MC soon settles her face into Lucifer’s neck, shivering violently against him and the 4th born. Lucifer looks over his shoulder at Asmo, “Where’s Simeon and Solomon?” Asmo goes to answer, but before he can, “We’re here!” Simeon shouts as he walks into the room. 

Solomon opts to stand out of the room and guides the remaining brothers away to give them some space. Simeon crouches down next to Lucifer, reaching to feel MC’s forehead again. “Okay MC, I want you to get some rest now. Okay?” Simeon smiles down at her. Before MC can respond, she feels a strong wave of fatigue rush over her. She can only nod as her heavy eyelids drift close. Mammon stands back as MC head falls back into the angel’s hands, “What did ya do?” Simeon answers, “I only put her under a sleeping spell so Solomon and I can treat her.” Simeon looks at Lucifer and Satan, “I need you two to move her back to the bed.” Lucifer and Satan carefully lift MC out of the tub and guide her back to her bed once more. Solomon reenters the room and the demons are soon escorted out to let them work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big oof, wayyy more dramatic than I wanted it to be. Don't worry more fluff will be on its way soon.


	3. Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorry. I went back and tweaked the previous chapter to be more accurate? Thanks to Ainamael on the advice (I really don't want to kill MC) Anyways enjoy the new chapter. Hopefully, I can post more after finals week.

MC wakes up once again, but this time back in her bed with an angel gently brushing back the hair on her forehead. “Simeon?” MC asks, shocked by the ragged sound of her own voice. Simeon smiles at her, “Try not to talk so much okay? Take it easy.” he whispers, turning his attention back to Solomon who was standing by her bedroom door. 

Simeon sighs, “You had a scary high fever MC. Solomon and I managed to get it to come down some with a combination of my healing magic and his potions, but...:” Solomon comes over, “You really aren’t doing so well MC. I know you’re going to hate me for saying this, but Simeon and I think it’s best we take you back to the Human Realm.” Solomon sits at the foot of the bed, looking sadly at MC who begins to get upset. 

“It’s just a virus? There’s no n-need for me to go back to the Human Realm. Just give me some antibiotics and I’ll get better I swear!” MC fights. Solomon sighs, “MC, you need a doctor.” MC frowns, “Then send one?” The sorcerer groans, “A HUMAN doctor MC. They have things up there that you need that we can’t give you down here.” Simeon also adds, “Yes, plus demons have little to no knowledge of human illnesses, that they could cause more harm than good.”

MC sighs, looking down at her hands, “Fine, I’ll go but can I see the brothers before I leave?” Simeon smiles at her, “Of course.” Solomon nods before opening MC’s bedroom door to find all 7 brothers waiting anxiously outside it. 

They rush into the room surrounding MC’s bed. “Oh darling, thank god you’re awake!~” Asmo cheers, settling himself at the foot of MC’s bed. “Ya had us all worried!” Mammon laughs, before slightly pushing Asmo out of the way to sit a bit closer to his human. MC laughs, her mind still a bit foggy from her illness, but glad to see the brothers back to their usual antics. “I’m sorry for scaring you;” she pauses, glancing at Lucifer and Satan who remain silent, “All of you.” Lucifer sighs before kneeling at her bedside, “I’ve already informed Lord Diavolo of your condition, but I’m sure you’re aware of what we have to do now?” Lucifer places one of his gloved hands on top of MC’s. MC nods, the remaining brothers look at her in confusion. “I have to go back to the Human Realm.” 

Instantly, the room erupts into chaos once again. “No, no, no we were going to watch that new anime ‘I once was a human, but then I got trapped into an isekai fairy high school, now I have to become student president: All roads lead to an election.’ I didn’t want to watch it without you.” Levi complains. “You’re not dying are you?” Beel asks, clearly afraid of the answer MC might give. “WHAT?! Dying! MC can’t die! TELL HIM YOU’RE NOT DYING!” Mammon panics, gently grasping MC’s shoulders looking into her eyes. Belphie pushes Mammon off of MC, “Get off her you pervert.” Mammon lands quite dramatically on the floor before glaring up at Belphie, “OI! I said I didn’t do anything to her!” 

MC laughs openly, “Relax, I’m not dying.” Mammon begins to relax, “—At least I don’t think?” Mammon chokes, quickly running back to MC’s side. “Don’t mess with Mammon MC. His small brain can’t take it,” Satan smirks. “WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!” Mammon shouts, turning around grabbing Satan by the front of his sweater. Lucifer can only sigh before standing and directing his gaze at his brothers, his terrifying aura brings all of them to silence. “Since MC is still an exchange student in Lord Diavolo’s program; Solomon and I will bring MC to the Human Realm.” Before the brothers can protest, Lucifer brings his hand up to silence them once more, “There are no exceptions to this. I need the rest of you to stay here and not completely destroy the House of Lamentation. Do I make myself clear?” The brothers all nod, before dismissing themselves from the room. Mammon hangs back to protest a bit more, “Oi! I should go too, I am her FIRST—``''Mammon if you finish that sentence I will hang you upside down until we return from the Human Realm,” Lucifer growls. “Yikes! Sorry MC! See you when you get back!” Mammon shouts before running from the first-born. MC gently rests her head back against the pillows, she can only take so much of the brothers’ nonsense right now. Simeon gently strokes her forehead, feeling the heat radiating off her skin despite the care she received from Solomon and himself not too long ago. “I suggest that you 3 start going. I know the Devildom won’t fall apart while you’re gone.” Simeon says. Lucifer glances back at him, “Please keep my brothers in line while we’re away.” Simeon smiles, “Of course I will. Now please take care of MC.” 

MC begins to pull the covers off herself, before shakily standing to her feet. It’s so cold right now she can’t help but shiver, however before she can even take a step Lucifer has briskly lifted her into his arms. “Lucifer, I can walk,” she complains before Solomon comes over, placing a blanket over her shivering form, “Nonsense MC, let us take care of you. Try and get some rest, we have some traveling before we get to the human realm.” Lucifer glances over at Solomon, as Solomon begins his transportation spell. MC looks at Simeon before disappearing into the portal, “Thank you, Simeon. I’ll be back soon.” Simeon smiles as the trio disappears, leaving him in a silent prayer for their favored MC. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Hospital

MC arrived shortly later in the human realm close to her hometown. Solomon landed them in an alleyway so that no one would see their arrival, and Lucifer carried MC to the main street where Solomon hailed them a cab. 

They arrived at the closest hospital within minutes and were escorted back to one of the rooms of the emergency room. MC was seen by a doctor and soon moved into a normal hospital room in order to receive fluids along with some antivirals through an IV. According to her doctor, she would need to spend a few days for them to monitor her recovery, but all in all, it was nothing serious. 

Currently, MC is sitting in her bed scrolling through her D.D.D, while waiting for Lucifer to fall asleep in the nearby armchair so that she can take a picture of him. Unfortunately for her, Lucifer never sleeps to begin with, so that picture was most likely not going to happen. She was feeling much better, thanks to whatever the doctors had given her. For once her mind felt clear, and her fever had finally broken. 

Solomon had some errands to run while in the human realm, so he was going to be out for a while, leaving just MC and Lucifer alone in the hospital room. “MC please,” MC briefly looks up from her D.D.D. staring at the demon next to her, “Get some rest, you need it.” MC smiles at him, “You’re the one that needs to rest. Look you even brought all this paperwork with you!” She gestures to his briefcase he brought with him that was indeed filled to the brim with likely RAD student council / Lord Diavolo business. Lucifer can only smile at her, “I’m not the one who's sick. Please get some rest.” He gently places one of his gloved hands on the edge of her bed, as she places her D.D.D. down. “Can I at least give an update to your brothers? Please? They are probably worried sick.” She begs. Lucifer frowns, “Fine, but after you will get some sleep for the night.” MC smiles brightly at him, pulling back out her D.D.D. to open the group chat. 

_ The House of Lamentation NEW (7) _

**MC:**

Is anyone still awake?

**Levi:**

Of course, I’m always up at this time. 

**Mammon:**

MC! It’s really you right!

**Asmo:**

Oh sweetie how are you?~

**Satan:**

Are you in the hospital?

**Belphie:**

I was sleeping 

**Beel:**

Belphie, you were up staring at your D.D.D like everyone else? 

**Levi:**

LOL Beel called you out!

**MC:**

Everything’s okay, but I’ll have to spend a few days in the hospital before I can go home.

**Mammon:**

Oi! You’re not dyin’ are ya!

*Shocked demon emoji*

**Beel:**

No MC you can’t die

*Sad demon emoji*

**MC:**

Relax guys, I’m not dying. In fact, I feel much better now.

**Satan:**

That's good

**Asmo:**

Thank Diavolo, you looked awful when you left!

**Lucifer:**

If you all won’t mind it’s time for MC to get some rest.

**MC:**

*Sad demon emoji*

Aww but I don’t wanna

**Belphie:**

Remind me again why Lucifer got to go with MC to the Human Realm? 

**Levi:**

Yeah doesn’t seem fair.

**Mammon:**

It should’ve been me. I’m her FIRST man after all. 

**Lucifer:**

That’s it.

Satan, please tie Mammon up in the main hallway until MC and I get home.

**Mammon:**

What?!

**Satan:**

I don’t know why I should. 

**Lucifer:**

Do it and I’ll let you buy whatever books you want off of Akuzon for a month. 

**Satan:**

Np

_ Satan is offline _

**Levi:**

LOL Mammon u should run just saw Satan walk by with a rope.

**Mammon:**

WOAH What did I do!

**Lucifer:**

I warned you. 

**MC:**

Lol

*Amused demon emoji*

**Mammon:**

Not you too MC!

AHHH

_ Mammon is offline _

**MC:**

Welp good luck with that. I’ll text you all tmr after Luci lets me!

Good night!

MC places her MC down and glances over at Lucifer as he adjusts the lights over her bed to a dimmer setting. “Thank you for staying with me Lucifer. I really appreciate it.” MC says as she pulls the blanks up over herself. 

“It’s not a problem MC. Now sleep and I’ll see you in the morning.” Lucifer smiles as he watches MC as her eyes close. He sighs closing his D.D.D and leaning back in his chair. ‘I’m just glad that you’re alright,’ he thinks before beginning a long night filled with paperwork and watching over a sleeping MC. 

* * *

The Devildom, in short, erupted into chaos; without the presence of MC or Lucifer. 

The brothers were a mess as soon as MC left, many of them worried sick about their human exchange student. Simeon did try to hold up his end of the deal he made with Lucifer, but controlling 6 demon brothers is a bit of a handful. 

“Simeon, hey, Simeon,” Mammon whispers from somewhere to the poor, stressed angel. Simeon looks around bewildered looking for the white-haired demon. “I’m up here!” Simeon looks up to see the Avatar of Greed swinging by his feet in the main stairway. Geez he left these demons alone just so he could go update Luke on where he will be for the night. 

“Mammon, what did you do?” Simeon asks, looking around for any of the other brothers. “I didn’t do anything yet! Promise!” Mammon cries, his face becoming more red from the blood rushing to his head. Simeon grins, “Yet?” before walking away, not prepared to deal with this problem right now. 

“Oi Simeon...WAIT SIMEON!” 


	5. Nurses

MC woke up the next morning to a nurse by her bedside, adjusting some things with the IV in her arm. 

“Good morning. I’m sorry if I disturbed you,” she whispers. As MC glances at her before her eyes fall to a sleeping Lucifer in the neighboring chair. ‘Hehe, this is a perfect opportunity for a photo,’ MC thinks, as she lets her hand wander the bed looking for her D.D.D. 

“I must say, your husband is quite handsome. You two make such a lovely couple,” the nurse smiles, as MC freezes in place, a bright red blush coming across her face. 

“My w-what?” MC frantically replies, already forgetting the task at hand. 

“Ah yes, thank you. Now, how is my wife doing today?” Lucifer asks out of nowhere, probably awake the whole time; surprising the nurse and MC.

MC’s face grows even brighter with embarrassment, but the nurse pays no mind, “She is doing much better this morning. Her vitals are all normal, although she is slightly dehydrated, so we’ll probably keep her until later this afternoon.” 

“Yes, well thank you for taking such great care of her.” Lucifer smiles, captivating the nurse as a pink blush tints her face. 

“W-well yes, I hope you both have a good day!” 

The nurse quickly bows before exiting the room, leaving MC and Lucifer alone. 

MC finally manages to grab her D.D.D, disappointment covers her expression, still unable to get the dreaded photo. She looks over to Lucifer again, to see him smile as he stands to walk to open the curtains on the window, letting the sunlight in. 

“Solomon said he would drop by the hospital this afternoon, hopefully, we can all return to the Devildom by tonight. I have a lot of work that I need to get back to.” 

MC stares at Lucifer, the dark circles are still present under his eyes, suspecting that he didn’t sleep at all the night before. 

“Lucifer, why don’t you go get some coffee from the cafeteria? I should be alright by myself for a while.” MC smiles, hoping that he’ll graciously accept her offer. 

Lucifer glares at her suspiciously, but sighs in exhaustion, “Alright, I’ll be gone for only a half-hour at the most. Call me if you need anything.” 

With that Lucifer grabs his coat and walks out the door, leaving MC alone with just her D.D.D. Once again she opens the group chat, hoping that at least one of the remaining brothers is awake at this hour. 

_House of Lamentation NEW (8)_

**MC:**

Good morning! Is everyone still alive?

**Satan:**

Good morning MC.

And yes everyone is alive

**Levi:**

Even including Mammon ROFL

**MC:**

I’m actually impressed the house didn’t burn down yet

I thought you would all be a mess without Lucifer

**Asmo:**

Don’t worry about that~

Simeon is here

**Mammon:**

***** Scared demon emoji*

That angel is actually a demon

**MC:**

*Laughing demon emoji*

Simeon can’t hurt a fly

**Belphie:**

You have never seen Simeon when he’s mad

I had to save poor Beel last night when he was cleaning out the fridge.

**Beel:**

*Scared demon emoji*

When are you coming home MC?

**MC:**

Hopefully, tonight if everything goes well

Ah, the nurse is back with my meal

I’ll ttyl

The same nurse from before walks in, glancing around the room for the missing demon. Was she wearing that makeup earlier? 

“I see you’re husband isn’t around.” The nurse states as she places MC’s tray at her bedside. 

MC smiles up at her as she arranges some of the food for her, “Oh, he went to get some breakfast. He should be back soon But I think that I should mention that he's not my—”. 

“Hi MC!” a certain, white-haired sorcerer suddenly shouts from the doorway. Making both MC and the nurse flinch in surprise, causing the nurse to spill some of MC’s tea on the floor. 

“Oh shoot I apologize. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Solomon says as he walks in, placing a bag at the foot of MC’s bed, before helping the nurse clean up the spill. 

“I see MC does have a lot of friends to keep her company.” The nurse smiles, “A lot of handsome ones too~.” 

MC once again has pink tinted cheeks, too embarrassed to immediately respond. Solomon decides to take the initiative. 

“Ah yes, well, MC does know how to pick men after all. But I’m the lucky guy that she settled on.” Solomon answers cheekily, clearly having been around Asmodeus for far too long. 

The nurse’s face is full of confusion as she glances at MC’s shocked one, “Wait, wait, wait! That’s not what he means— I mean I’m not— Hold on!” MC continues to stutter out her explanation, her attempts still leaving the nurse unconvinced.

Solomon sits on MC’s bed, finally finished cleaning up the spill, “Thank you once again for taking care of my love.” The shady sorcerer claims, oblivious to the uncomfortable atmosphere that has captured the room. 

With this the nurse gathers the messed up tray, suspiciously glares at MC, before retreating once again from the room; already fed up with this situation. 

MC frowns in defeat letting her head rest in her hands, a large sigh leaving her lips. 

Solomon looks at her in confusion, “Is something wrong MC?” 

MC sighs in defeat, “Other than my breakfast being gone. I guess not.” MC laughs. 

Solomon smiles, “Good I have a solution for that!” He opens the bag he placed at the foot of her bed. Pulling out a small box with a chocolate chip muffin inside, along with a thermos filled with MC’s favorite tea. 

One would think that this is a really nice thing to do for someone, the problem is… “I made these for you before coming over today. It’s been a while since I got to make some food in the Human Realm.” 

… Solomon made it.


End file.
